The Miracle In December
by byun14
Summary: Story about Hyun family/GS/Don't Like Don't Read/ Just don't know want to say what so just enjoy the story


Pair : DaeBaek (Jung Daehyun (B.A.P) & Byun Baekhyun (EXO))

Other Characters : Kim Taehyung/V (BTS), Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan/Kris Wu

GS, if you don't like just go

Sebuah cerita untuk ulang tahun Taehyung/V walau sudah lewat satu hari. Cerita ini juga untuk obat rindu pada Daehyun oppa yang harus menghilang dari dunia hiburan sementara waktu karena masalahnya yang belum selesai

Selamat menikmati,,, :)

.

Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14

Present

.

Miracle In December

.

_Hal yang dinanti akhirnya melengkapi kehidupan bahagia keluarga kecil Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun setelah sekian lama menunggu._

_._

Keluarga kecil Jung yang selalu bahagia sejak pernikan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu. Keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari suami dan istri itu terlihat selalu bahagia setiap saat. Meski hal yang selalu diharapkan oleh keduanya belum datang. Jung Daehyun seorang namja tampan pewaris dari perusahaan Jung corp menikahi seorang putri dari rekan kerja appanya Byun Baekhyun. Gadis cantik dan menggemaskan itu dulunya adalah junornya di senior high school dan akhirnya dinikahinya merupakan putri sulung keluarga Byun.

.

Keduanya hidup dengan bahagia karena mereka tidak menikah karena paksaan atau atas perjodohan kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua mereka memang saling mengenal, tapi cinta di hati mereka tumbuh dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Keduanya menjalani kehidupan yang benar-benar membuat banyak pasangan akan iri. Mereka sering berjalan-jalan berdua saat akhir pekan untuk menghilangkan penat atau hanya sekedar menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Atau terkadang keduanya akan berlibur bersama yah seperti bulan madu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, kebahagiaan mereka selalu menyisakan rasa kosng di sudut hati karena belum adanya seorang buah hati di antara mereka.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang terdiam dan melamun saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari paris membuat Daehyun menatap bingung pada istrinya itu. Perlahan tangan Daehyun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sukses membuatny tersentak. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangnnya dan tersenyum pada Daehyun. Sementara Daehyun hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan hangat karena mengerti ada sedikit kegelisahan dari sorot mata istrinya itu dan dia tahu yang menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat musim semi sudah mau berakhir yang artinya musim panas akan segera datang. Baekhyun terlihat merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya pagi ini. Dia terlihat memegang perutnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan langsung berjongkok di depan kloset. Daehyun yang melihat tingkah aneh istrinya itu segera menyusul takut hal buruk terjadi. Setelah selesai muntah Baekhyun dengan dibantu Daehyun kembali ke kamar.

.

"hey, wajahmu terlihat pucat" ucap Daehyun setelah membantu Baekhyun kembali ke ranjang

"sepertinya aku sedang masuk aingin" terang Baekhyun agar Daehyun tidak panik dan bertingkah berlebihan

"dasar, makanya siapa yang minta untuk mngobrol di balkokn hinggal larut semalam" omel Daehyun membuat Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibir pucatnya

"aish, aku kan tak tahu kalau sampai masuk angin seperti ini" balas Baekhyun dengan nada merajuk

"sudah, kau istirahat saja" ucap Daehyun lalu berajak menuju kamar mandi

"tapi—"

"jangan membantah, aku bisa hanya sarapan roti bakar" sela Daehyun yang tahu kalau istrinya itu sedikit keras kepala

"baiklah maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemas dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum

"tak apa, nanti aku akan meminta Luhan ke rumah melihat kondisimu" seru Daehyun dari dalam kamar mandi dan Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai balasan

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas di ranjang. Daehyun sudah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu jadi dia hanya perlu menunggu Luhan untuk datang. Baekhyun berusaha untuk istirahat dan memejamkan matanya, tapi perutnya kembali bergejolak dan kepalanya menjadi semakin berat saja. Dengan tenaga yang ada dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan kembali muntah.

.

"Baekhyun kau di kamar" tanya Luhan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun

"aku di sini" balas Baekhyun dengan lemah dari kamar mandi

"astaga, apa yang terjadi? Kita harus hubungi dokter Choi" seru Luhan melihat kondisi lemas Baekhyun apalagi wajahnya terlihat seperit mayat saja

"ah, kepalaaku jadi semakin berat saja" ujar Bekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya

.

Baekhyun terlihat diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Dia sedang memegang sebuah kertas hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter Choi. Luhan yang mengantarnya sedikit bingung dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sepupunya ini jadi dia merebut hasil pemeriksaan. Mata Luhan membulat lucu setelah dia membaca hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun.

.

"Baek, kau hamil" ucap Luhan dengan nada tak percaya sedang Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Luhan, apa ini mimpi?" tanya Baekhyun menatap tak percaya hasil pemeriksaannya

"ini bukan mimpu Baek" jawab dokter Choi sambil tersenyum

"dokter Choi kau sedang tak bercanda kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala

.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu senang saat mendapati dalam tubuhnya ada kehidupan lain. Dia sedang ada di restoran untuk makan siang bersama Luhan sekarang. Dia terlihat terus mengembangkan senyumnya membuat Luhan juga ikut tersneyum karena sepupunya itu tahu bagaimana penantian Baekhyun dan Daehyun untuk memiliki buah hati.

.

Baekhyun memilih cukup banyak makanan membuat Luhan sedikit menatapnya horror. Dia menelan ludaahnya sendiri saat beberapa makanan di sajikan di meja mereka hingga membuat meja tersebut hampir tak terlihat. Dia menglihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang kemudian menekuk mukanya seperti tak tertarik dengan semua makanan yang sudah disajikan.

.

"kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Luhan merasa aneh dengan teman baiknya ini

"kau habiskan saja makanannya aku mau makan yang lain" jawab Baekhyun dengan malas menatap makan yang sudah disajikan

"apa?" Luhan menatap takjub atas perkataan Baekhyun tersebut

.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mengantarkan Baekhyu pulang. Sementara Baekhyun yang mersa suasana rumah begitu sepi langsung menghubungi Daehyun dan memintanya cepat pulang. Baekhyun sedang berbaring malas sambil menonton televisi menantikan kepulangan Daehyun. Baekhyun berseru senang saat melihat Daehyun sudah datang. Matanya beralih pada kantong yang dibawa Daehyun.

.

"apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Daehyun membawa sebuah kantong dengan ukuran cukup besar

"aku hanya membeli beberapa makanan tadi" jawab Daehyun langsung menuju dapur dan meletakkan bungkusan itu di counter

"tumben?" ujar Baekhyun

"entah aku hanya merasa begitu ingin memakannya" terang Daehyun lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun seperti biasa sebagai salam selamat datang "bagiaman kondisimu?" tanya Daehyun kemudian

"sudah lebih baik, tadi Luhan sudah mengantarku ke dokter Choi kok" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"baguslah" gumam Daehyun lalu pergi menuku kamar untu membersihkan diri

.

Baekhyun sepertinya lupa untuk memberitahukan pada suaminya kalau dirinya sedang hamil. Jadi Daehyun juga menganggap memang tak ada hal serius yang harus dikhawatirkan. Pagi ini kondisi Baekhyuk tak seburuk kemarin karena dia sudah meminum obat yang diberikan dokter Choi. Dia terlihat sedang memasak di dapur sambil bersenandung membuat Daehyun yang sudah rapi tersenyum lalu memelukanya dari belakang.

.

"jangan menggangguku" ucap Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Daehyun yang memeluknya dari belakang

"asih, ketus sekali eoh" balas Daehyun lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dia leher Baekhyun

"ya! Jung!" seru Baekhyun saat dengan tidak sopannya Daehyun mengecup lehernya

"aku mau morning kiss" ucap Daehyun lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menciumnya, tapi ditengah adegan itu Baekhyun langsung mendorong pundak Daehyun dan menuju wastafel untuk muntah membuat Daehyun menatapnya bingung

"apa kata dokter Choi kemarin kenapa kau masih muntah?" tanya Daehyun takut kalau ada hal buruk terjadi pada istrinya

"ah, tak Dokter Choi bilang ini hal yang biasa" jawab Baekhyun membuat kening Daehyun berkerut tanda dia bingung. Dia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, tapi istrinya itu terlihat tak berubah dari sebelumnya. Namun, Daehyun segera kembali menatap Baekhyun yang entah perasaannya saja atau memang istrinya itu terlihat sedikit lebih sexy.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Daehyun

"tak ada, jika kondisimu tidak membaik segera hubungi dokter Choi untuk pulang atau minta tolong pada Luhan lagi" balas Daehyun sabil tersenyum

"aku mengerti cepat sarapan nanti kau terlambat" peringat Baekhyun membuat Daehyun segera melahap sarapan paginya

.

Sudah satu minggu dan stiap pagi Baekhyun masih saja muntah meski tidak separah hari pertama dia muntah. Sepertinya perempuan itu benar-benar lupa kalau dia sedang hamil dan Daehyun tidak curiga sama sekali. Hari ini Luhan datang berkunjung karena hari ini merupakan hari minggu jadi apa salahnya berkunjung ke rumah teman. Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan begitu senangnya membuat Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"bagaimana kabarmu Dae?" tanya Luhan mendudukkan diri di sofa sementara Baekhyun menuju dapur membuatkan minum untuknya

"Baik kau sendiri bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tiang listrik dari cina itu" balas Daehyun membuat Luhan langsung cembeut

"ya! Jangan memanggil oppaku seperti itu" seru Baekhyun sambil membawa nampan

"habis dia tak segera melamar sahabatmu itu" balas Daehyun menggoda Luhan yang mencebikkan bibirnya

"aish, sudahlah. Bagaimana kandunganmu apa kau masih mual?" tanya Luhan membuat Daehyun membeku dan dengan slowmotion menatap istrinya yang hanya tersenyum pada Luhan

"Baekhyun" panggil Daehyun dengan nada tak percaya

"ya?"

"Kau hamil?" tanya Daehyun menatap tak percaya istrinya

"iya, apa aku belum mengatakannya padamu" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya membuat Luhan menggelengkan lepalanya

"astaga bagaimana kau bisa lupa bilang pada suamimu sendiri eoh" heran Luhan membuat Baekhyun merasa tak enak pada Daehyun yang kini tersenyum padanya

"ah, Dae maafkan aku sepertinya aku benar-benar lupa" ucap Baekhyun

"tak apa, mengdengar ini membuat hatiku benar-benar merasa bahagia" balas Daehyun langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"dasar pasangan aneh" gumam Luhan

"ya! Apa katamu"

"tak ada"

.

Kandungan Baekhyun semakin besar dan sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke 4, tapi dia jarang meminta hal-hal aneh. Namun, sebaliknya Daehyun benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa kalau yang hamil adalah suaminya karena dia sering menginginkan sesuatu yang seharusnya diminta ibu hamil. Seperti sekarang Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang sedang jalan-jalan terpaksa berhenti dulu di kedai ice cream karena Daehyun memelas ingin makan ice cream. Baekhyun menatap bagaimana suaminya memakan ice cream di hadapannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"makanlah dengan perlahan nanti kau tersedak" tegur Baekhyun dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"appa tak menyangka kalau appa yang harus menggantikan eommamu untuk ngidam" ujar Daehyun sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat membesar

"apa-apaan kau itu" ucap Baekhyun sedikit merasa tak terima

"kenapa memang seperti itu, sejak kau hamil nafsu makanku terasa meningkat dua kali lipat" balas Daehyun melakukan pembelaan

"dasar, kalau itu memang kau saja yang suka makan" cibir Baekhyun

.

Kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki bulan ke 6 dan dua minggu lagi adalah hari pernikana Luhan dan Kris oppanya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan baju yang nanti akan dikenakannya saat acara pengucapan janji keduanya. Hari ini Luhan bilang akan datang untuk mengajaknya mengambil gaun pernikahannya dan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat tapi Luhan belum juga datang.

.

"hai maaf aku terlambat" ucap Luhan saat baru sampai dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu di taman depn rumahnya

"tak apa, ayo" ajak Baekhyun

"bagaimana kondisi kandunganmu?" tanya Luhan saat dalam perjalanan

"baik saja" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus perut besarnya

"apa kau tak mau melihat jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dia tak mau mengetahui terlebih dahulu jenis kelamin calon bayinya. Dia dan Daehyun sudah sepakat untuk hal ini. Lagipula mereka juga sudah menyiapkan dua nama satu untuk putra dan satu untuk putri. Jika namja akan diberi nama Jung Taekwoon dan kalau yeoja akan diberi nama Jung Taehyung.

.

Baekhyun menatap takjub pada Luhan yang terlihat begitu cantik dan angguk dibalik gaun yang dikenakannya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengamit lengan Daehyun yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat lalu sama-sama tersenyum.

.

Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah semakin tua, tapi dia tak mengizinkan Daehyun mengambil cuti. Ini sudah masuk minggu ke 2 bulan December yang artinya tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu lagi menuju perkiraan dokter untuk kelahiran bayi mereka. Baekhyun terlihat sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam karena hari sudah sore. Dia terlihat mulai kualahan dengan perut buncitnya yang terlihat begitu besar. Setelah selesai memasak di merebahkan diri di sofa sambil menonton televise menunggu kepulangan Daehyun.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun minta Daehyun untuk cuti karena dia ingin belanja keperluan natal. Mereka terlihat berjalan bersama di daerah toko yang menjual kebutuhan natal. Setelah selesai membeli beberapa keperluan untuk calon bayi juga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena Daehyun merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun.

.

Natal sudah tiba dan Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar menanti kelahiran bayi mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan pergerakan dalam perutnya saat dia mengelus permukaan perutnya. Daehyun yang memperhatikannya ikut tersenyum dan merasa semakin gugup saja.

.

"Dae" panggil Baekhyun saat ini mereka sedang memandang bintang di malam hari sambil melihat salju yang turun

"aku minta jika nanti saat dokter Choi memintamu untuk memilih antara aku atau bayi kita pilihnya bayi kita" karena hanya mendapat gumaman dari Daehyun, Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"kenapa kau bicara begitu, kalian berdua pasti akan selamat" heran Daehyun langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak suka

"aku kan hanya bilang seandainya terjadi kejadian yang tak diinginkan" terang Baekhyun berusaha memberi pengertian pada suaminya ini

"baiklah dan berhenti berpikir hal seperti itu, aku benar-benar tak sabar bertemu dengan jagoan kecil ini" balas Daehyun tak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak karena perkataan Baekhyun

"aku berharap dia lahir saat pergantian tahun" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"kenapa?"

"agar saat orang merayakan pergantian tahun maka dia juga akan merayakan pergantin usianya berasama orang-orang" terangnya

"kau ini ada-ada saja"

"aku kan hanya berhap, lagipula pergantian tahun kan tinggal dua hari lagi" balas Baekhyun

"baiklah, hari semakin larut sudah waktunya untuk istirahat"

.

Matahari masih belum Nampak keluar dari singgahsananya hari ini. Namun, Daehyun segera membuka matanya saat mendengar suara rintihan Baekhyun dan istrinya itu mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa" tanya Daehyun sedikit khawatir

"sakit Dae" rintih Baekhyun

"astaga apa sudah waktunya" seru Daehyun dan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit

.

Daehyun terlihat mondar-mandri sendirian di koridor rumah sakit. Dia tak sempat menemani Baekhyun karena harus mengurusi keperluan administrasi tadi. Dan sekarang istrinya sedang berjuang di dalam sana untuk menyelamatkan bayi mereka. Daehyun menempelkan kepalanya pada dinding rumah sakit berusaha berpikir tenang.

.

"bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya sang appa

"appa aku tak tahu rasanya menanti kelahirang seorang bayi begitu menegangkan" jawab Daehyun menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan appanya sehingga membuat sang eomma tersenyum

"hush, tenanglah Baekhyun kan perempuan yang kuat" ujar sang eomma memberikan kekuatan pada Daehyun

"apa yang dikatakan eommamu benar jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" sambung sang appa

"apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tua Baekhyun?" tanya eomma Daehyun

"mereka dalam perjalanan kemari termasuk Kris dan Luhan" jawab Daehyun adanya

.

Daehyun yang dari tadi diam segera bangun saat mendengar suara tangis bayi. Orang tua Baekhyun yang baru sampai langsung memeluk Daehyun saat tahu cucu mereka sudah lahir. Dokter Choi yang membantu persalinan itu tersenyum pada semua yang sudah menanti proses kelahiran. Dia tersenyum pada Daehyun dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk menemui Baekhyun.

.

Daehyun tak bisa membendung tangisnya melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas sedang menyusui bayi mereka. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Daehyun tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau bayi mereka cantik. Daehyun segera mendekat dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Daehyun merasa hidupnya begitu lengkap saat akhirnya putri mereka lahir membuat keluarga kecil mereka semakin sempurna.

.

"dia benar-benar mirip denganmu eoh" ujar Baekhyun dengan lirih dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya yang basah karena keringat

"baiklah siapa namanya?" tanya Luhan yang menyerobot masuk membuat Daehyun mendengus

"Jung Taehyung"

"nama yang cantik"

.

Daehyun tahu keajaiban itu ada dan Tuhan telah memberikan salah satu keajaiban itu pada keluarganya. Dia merasa begitu bersyukur saat akhirnya Taehyung lahir di dalam keluarga kecilnya bersama Baekhyun. Dia merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih sempurna karena sekarang dia menjadi seorang ayah. Daehyun percaya inilah keajaiban di bulan desember.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima

For the last lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui


End file.
